The Infuriating Romance
by HellFlames62
Summary: This Fanfic takes place before the SFA series and shows the relationship between Kira, Shiori, and Blackmist. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST MY OC's KIRA, SHIORI, ALEX, AND ENTITY. Rated M for mature themes. Warning there is a little yaoi( boyxboy) in this fanfic.
1. The infuriating romance intro

Hf62: So this is my new fanfic.

Kikyo: HF62 will be continuing all of her previous Fanfics but just now the ideas just aren't coming through.

Kira: Though she has been working on the next chapter for A Dark Romance, so that should be out soon ^.^

HF62: I do not own Yugioh or its characters or any of the franchise. I only own kira, Alex, Entity, and the story line.

Kira: This takes part before the start of the SFA series, so if your reading that then most of the fanfic should make sense, but I'm not sure considering this is just an idea that popped into HF62's head.

HF62: This fanfic contains what Kira and Blackmist's relationship was before the SFA series.


	2. Chapter I

"Commander Kira."

The teen looked up to see her second in command running up to her. "What's wrong general?"

"Nothing really, I just like the sound of Commander Kira; it sounds like the title was made for you, and as it should be; you worked your ass off in the academy and in training and working through the ranks to get to where you are today." The general walked towards Kira and nudged her with his elbow, "And how many people can say that my friend is _the_ youngest commanding officer in Astral world history." As Kira opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted. "I'll tell you; not many, considering the fact that you never really spoke to anyone."

Kira pushed her friend off of her. "Yeah well, I don't remember speaking to you all that much. It's more like I sit there and listen while you talk your head off."

Her friend chuckled and then got behind her and rested his head on hers. "Well that's because, if I didn't do that then our conversations would go nowhere, fast."

"Kind of like this one." Kira chuckled out as she began walking away from her friend.

"Awww. Don't be like that Kira." He called back to her. "Argh! You're killing me here Kira. Killing me I tell you!"

Kira turned round and laughed. "You know you should have gone for a place at the acting theatre, Entity."

"Well I **had** been offered a place, but I like the ring that General Entity has." Entity said chuckling as he walked up to Kira, once again.

At that point Astral passed the two and they both bowed and said in unison. "Good afternoon Prince Astral." Astral looked at them and smiled and nodded at them telling them that they can stand again, though when she did Kira had wished that she hadn't as she saw Blackmist holding Astral's hand.

"Prince Astral, Prince Blackmist. It's a lovely day for a stroll is it not?" Entity said with a huge smile on his face. Kira didn't say anything as she just looked down at the ground avoiding the gaze of her childhood friend and his fiancée, whom she loved.

Astral smiled back at Entity. "Yes it is. Blackmist thought so too so here we are out of for a walk in the palace gardens." Then he looked to Kira, who still tried to avoid any form of eye contact. "What is wrong, Kira? Are you hurt?"

"N-no. I'm fine Astral." Kira said, still not looking Astral in the eyes.

"Well clearly Kira must have finally hooked up with little Entity and done something last night." Blackmist chuckled out. Entity's face turned beet root red and Kira's head shot up as she glared at Blackmist for his comment.

"Entity and I are just friends. Besides he already has a boyfriend. What do you take me for; a home wreaker?!" Kira shouted at Blackmist as she grabbed him by his shoulders and threatened to punch him. She would have done too, if it hadn't been for the pleading look that she got from Astral that stopped her fist before it made contact.

Blackmist wore a smug grin as Kira let go of him and bowed her head in an apology and muttered something as she walked away from him and Astral, leaving him feeling smug and Astral confused as to what just happened, however he didn't forget to reprimand Blackmist for his snarky remark. But his anger was short lived as Blackmist gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

Kira had looked back to shot Blackmist a death glare however what she saw tore her heart into two; she saw Blackmist kissing Astral and the being returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blackmist's neck. Kira whipped her head back so she was looking at the ground.

As she felt like she was going to cry she felt Entity place his hand on her shoulder and pull her into a soft and comforting embrace. "I know that this is hard for you Kira, but you're doing so well just keep it up for a little while longer and I know that you'll get over your feelings for him." When Kira looked up her stare was met by the gentle smile of her best friend.

She pushed Entity away and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, Entity."

"No problem...Commander." Entity said as he bowed down when he said commander. The act made Kira smile and chuckle a little, she really did like the title and she was glad that she managed to get there with her own merit.

She straightened her posture and saluted. "As you were, General."

Entity laughed and started walking away from Kira who kept the smile on her face until she could no longer see Entity's form, then the frown returned as she tried to run away from the scene that she had just witnessed.

When Kira reached her house she ran into the house and straight into her room, where she turned into her human form and threw herself onto her bed, all the while crying. After a few moments spent in silence besides the few sobs, whimpers, and sniffling of the nose Kira heard a knock on her door followed by her father's voice. "Kira, honey. Can I come in?" Kira gave a grunt of approval and the door to her room opened.

Kira's father was a human so he just looked like any normal tall, slim yet muscular, man. Her father had long-ish white hair, black eyes, and his facial features were still very handsome despite his age of 40.

Kira looked up at her father whose eyes widened when he saw her tear stained face and instantly closed the gap between the him and the bed and enveloped her in a hug. "What happened? Did the other astral beings make fun of you again?!"

The teen laughed bitterly. "No, dad. It's the being that I like."

"Did you pour your heart out only to have that heartless thing rip it out and crush it in front of you?!"

Kira felt a pang of pain in her chest as her dad had hit the nail right on the head. "In a way, yes and no." Kira's father gave her a confused expression. "I didn't tell him but, he's already seeing someone and he kissed that person right in front of me."

Her father's eyes softened and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he hugged his daughter once more as he did this Kira let all of the tears that threatened to come out, out and she could no longer stop them. "My poor baby, I know that it hurts; you have liked this guy for a long time, but listen if he never noticed you then he isn't worth your time or your love." Kira's father held her at arm's length and wiped away the tears from her red eyes. "Kira you have so much love to give to the world, you just need to wait a little longer to meet the one that you will be able to give all that love to."

Kira sniffled and then gave her father a smile. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, Kira." With that her father got up and left the room, leaving Kira all alone in her room, the smile once again disappearing from her face and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She had never told anyone about the fact that she had told Blackmist about how she felt but the astral being had rejected her. Not long after that he started dating Astral and then came the public displays of affection such as hand holding, hugging, and even kissing when they could get away with it. Each encounter shattered Kira's heart into little pieces that she had given up on trying to repair it.

That night Kira had cried herself to sleep so the next day her eyes were all puffy and they didn't go unnoticed by both her father and mother, even Entity had noticed but no one said anything out of respect for Kira.

As she was on patrol Kira noticed Blackmist with someone, at first she assumed that it was Astral but then the two came into view and she was shocked to the new recruit that she had introduced to Astral and Blackmist a couple of months ago. _'What is that guy doing with the new recruit'_ Shiori asked. 'I have no idea, but there's something fishy going on here, didn't we assign him to stand guard outside of Astral's room?' _'Yeah so what is he doing out here with Blackmist?'_ 'Let's go find out.'

As Kira followed the two she was led to the house that she, Astral and Blackmist used to play in, she had assumed that the two had forgotten about the place as it had always seemed more unused then when they played in it as children, yet Blackmist was going inside...why?

Kira floated after the two and carefully closed the door and then blended into the shadows. "Prince Blackmist, I don't think that we should be doing this anymore."

"And why not, Alex." Blackmist purred out the other's name making the new recruit flush.

"What if Prince Astral finds out?"

Blackmist snaked his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him in. "He won't because he is too blinded by his love for me to notice any irregularities that I may be showing. Now did you follow me here to protest, or are you going to let me have what I want, Alex~"

Kira's eyes widened with shock and anger. So he wouldn't date her because he was dating Astral, but then why was he cheating on him with the new recruit. As she pondered this she had forgotten about her anger levels and soon enough her skin turned midnight black, her hair changed from white to crimson red and her markings turned red, much like Blackmist's own. Shiori smirked as she now had control of the body. She made a fist and then punched the floor, making the old floor boards creak and a loud thump sound resound throughout the empty hallway making the new recruit jump and he even let out a little yelp.

Shiori stifled a laugh as she watched the new recruit's reaction to her simple action, though she was a little annoyed that Blackmist wasn't even worried in the slightest, not that he was ever one to believe that the supernatural was real. "Prince Blackmist, can we please just leave."

"Aw, what's wrong, Alex? Are you scared of a little creaking from an old house? Come, why don't we go to the master bedroom." Blackmist left little to no room for any objections to his idea, not that Alex was going to refuse the invitation. Shiori grumbled as she watched the two disappear up the stairs.

'Good Job Shi. Now they're going up to the main bedroom to have sex.' _'I have a plan unlike you who just makes it up as she goes and hopes that things will go as she wants them to.'_ 'And it has served me well.' Shiori grumbled again then followed after the two astral beings.

When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Blackmist's form go into the bedroom and then the door shut behind him. Shiori shrugged. _'Well at least we now know that despite his whorish ways Blackmist does still care for privacy when it comes to this kind of thing.'_ Once she was standing outside the door she put her ear up to it and was glad that all she could hear was kissing sounds. But if she didn't hurry she knew that the really disturbing sounds would start. She slammed opened the door and caught Blackmist on top of Alex, and said astral being had his hands on the other's butt kneading the soft flesh.

Kira felt yet another piece of her heart shatter and she was crying on the inside, however Shiori just had a serious expression as she raised her voice. "Newbie, what do you think you are doing to the ass of Prince Astral's fiancée?"

Alex pushed Blackmist off of him and he shot up to salute Shiori. "C-commander!"

Shiori just gave the new recruit a cold glare. "Save the salute, if you really respected the job that you are doing then you wouldn't have done what I have just caught you doing."

Blackmist wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and looked Shiori right in the eyes. "Aw, c'mon Shi, if you wanted to join in then you should have just said so." He pushed Alex away and opened his arms. "Come over here."

Shiori walked over to the astral being who was wearing the smuggest grin ever, however the grin soon disappeared as Shiori punched Blackmist in the face, the sheer forced that she used caused him to go flying off of the bed and through a wall. The Commander walked over Blackmist and held him up by his neck chocking him. "You should have spent more of your time loving Prince Astral more, then maybe when I send you to him for judgement he would have been a little more lenient on you, but alas you spent your time cheating on him with an astral being who had no political influence whatsoever...Sucks to be you." With that Shiori knocked him out.

HF62: that was chapter I

Kira: Why am I seen as the push over?

Shiori: Why am I always the bad guy?

HF62: Because that's what I wanted to do. I am your creatorrrrrrr! *Goes mad with power.*

Kikyo: Please tell us what you thought of the fanfic ^.^ RnR folks :3


End file.
